


一条人鱼

by Moya (woyijingfangqileqiming)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, merman, 人鱼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woyijingfangqileqiming/pseuds/Moya
Summary: 缺钱的妹子和可以卖很贵的人鱼的故事
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	一条人鱼

我放走了一条人鱼。

明明这条人鱼能卖不少钱，献给老板我也能分一大笔钱。

但那双眼睛蛊惑了我。

他可真美啊，金色的发丝在月光下散发着淡淡的光辉，鱼尾和人身的交界处鳞片沿着腰线渐渐消失，腹肌恰到好处，像是被雕刻家经过严密设计雕琢出来的一样，水滴还正沿着他的身躯缓缓落下，渔网就那样勒紧在他身上。

一定能卖不少钱吧，这个想法不断的从我的脑海里冒出。

可他的境况似乎没有让他有任何动摇，他只是平静的望着你，宝石般的蓝眼睛中看不出任何情绪。

鬼使神差的，我放了他。

人鱼毕竟是一种危险的生物，我不敢靠近，仅仅是割断了渔网，他一下消失在了海中。又是没有任何收获的一天，连渔网都弄烂了，该怎么和老板交待。

回去后果不其然的被老板臭骂了一顿，还把自己的钱全都赔出去了，只能在酒馆赊账买醉。

第二天起了一大早，天还未亮就出去赶海，今天至少要赚到点饭钱。

幸运的是，我今天一下网就好像捕到了什么东西，好像捕到的还挺多的，然而当我把渔网拉上来时却傻了眼，又是那条人鱼。他还是那副一动不动盯着我看的神情，让我不禁有些恼怒。他已经让我赔的连吃饭的钱都没了，还想让我赔第二次吗，他这是觉得往渔网上撞很好玩吗。

这次我没有再心软，我赔不起了，于是直接将他拉到了船上。

奇怪的是他还是没有任何挣扎，和传说中凶恶的性格完全不一样，让我不禁怀疑我是不是正好遇上了一条傻鱼。

上次被渔网勒出的痕迹还残留在他身上，喉结上的勒痕让人忍不住咽了咽口水。他的眼睛半闭，看着就像一个做工精致的人偶，很是温顺。

但我还是不敢掉以轻心，小心翼翼的靠近，打算把他绑住。他突然撑起上半身来，吓得我连忙后退几步。然而他再也没有其他动作了，依旧面无表情的看着我。

我再次靠近，拿着绳子将他绑了起来。

他没有任何反抗，甚至很配合的摆出让我方便行动姿势，只是在我的手靠近他的脸部时舔了舔我的掌心。

我确定这是个傻掉的鱼了，他的乖顺让我又产生了几分怜悯之心，可想想我刚刚彻底破产的钱包便又硬下了心肠。

回到岸边，老板果然很满意我的收获，他带着几分惊奇的神色上下打量我，说到：“知道你力气大，没想到竟然有这么大，竟然能一个人制服一条人鱼。”

我只是赔笑，也不知道该怎么解释这条人鱼完全没反抗就被带来了。

顺利从老板那里拿到了一大笔钱，帮老板把人鱼锁在了铁箱子里，我的心情都荡漾了起来，打算接着离开去酒馆庆祝一下，突然一声巨响从身后传来。

我回头一看，铁箱子上破了一个大洞，押送人鱼的两个人的手臂像是被什么野兽硬生生撕扯下，老板还站在那，可是他的脑袋已经不见了，四处溅满了血。

我的腿突然就软了，一下子跌倒在地。

一双手按住了我的双肩，我战战兢兢的回过头，那条人鱼正咧嘴冲我笑着，我才知道他的嘴里是鲨鱼一样的锯齿，鲜血从他的嘴角缓缓流下，他的嘴角还沾着像是脑浆一类的东西。

顿时我失去了意识。

再次醒来时我已经在海里了，那条人鱼在我的背后紧紧的拥抱着我，我感觉到他的鱼尾在我的腿间滑动，冰凉的鱼鳞凹凸不平，让我不禁呻吟出声。

他似乎对我的醒来很是兴奋，将我向上举了举，舌头从我的尾椎沿脊椎慢慢向上舔舐到我的脖子，然后轻轻咬住了我的后脖颈。

顿时我紧张了起来，害怕他就这么咬断我的脖颈。

然而一股粘腻的热流在我腿间喷散开来，他发出一声满足的叹息。

他这是把我当做交配对象了吗，我不禁有些疑惑。

还没细想，后颈突然一疼，意识又离我远去了。

醒来后我已经在一座孤岛上了。

这是一座很小的岛屿，一眼能望到尽头，岛上什么都没有，只有光秃秃的石头。人鱼也不见了，然而身边却不知道什么时候放着几块金子。

这算是被人鱼嫖了吗，我不禁自嘲到。

到了晚上，那只人鱼又出现了，他把一条鱼放在了我的身边，还带来了几颗亮闪闪的大钻石。

“你能送我回去吗”

然而人鱼对我的话没有任何反应，依旧只是静静的看着我。

过了一会儿，大概是见我没有任何动作，将鱼剖开，捧起来递到了我的嘴边。我实在是饿了，将鱼接了过来吃了起来。

这样的日子重复了几天，无人什么都没有的岛和缺水让我焦躁和虚弱了起来。他再次到来时，我将他送来的珍珠狠狠的砸到了他的脸上，然后一把推了过去。他似乎没有任何防备，一下子倒进了海里。

“求求你让我回去”我尖叫到。

他的表情终于有点变了，似乎有点无措。他的手扶上了我的眼角，可是我没有再理他。他沉在水里看了很久，最终又离开了。

下次再来的时候他不知道从哪里弄来了淡水和鲜花。可我想回家的念头占据了我的脑海，我依旧没有理他。

不能这样坐以待毙了，也许这里离海岸不是特别远，趁着现在我的体力还不是特别糟糕，说不定能游回去呢，淹死也比一辈子待在一个什么都没有的小破岛上当个野人要好，至少淹死还算个渔民的死法。

念头刚起我便开始了行动，趁着天还亮，离他要来的时间还很久。

然而这海仿佛没有尽头，我的意识越来越模糊，在彻底昏迷前，好像有一双手接住了我。

我竟然还活着，再次醒来身边的环境又变了，这次我身在一个悬崖上的山洞里，这高度我完全没有自行离开的可能。我又被人鱼圈养了。

每天夜晚涨潮时，他便会在我身边守着我，盯着我一动不动，每次在夜晚惊醒，都会看到他的眼睛在月光下闪着光。

我再也不觉得这双眼睛好看了。

山洞里总是昏暗的，只有我一个生物，连一只虫子都没有。

潮湿的海风令我烦燥，我以前最喜欢海风吹拂我的面颊。如果能回去的话，我不想再出海捕鱼了。

会有人想起我的存在吗，酒店的老板娘看到赊账的单子肯定会抱怨一句吧，她肯定再也不会让我这种说失踪就失踪的渔民赊账了。

我的屋子不知道便宜了谁，我藏在床底的好酒被人发现喝了吗，我想念那张太硬了让我总想换掉的床了。

我的脑海渐渐空白了，胸口闷痛，可是发泄不出来，也不知道如何减轻。

我磨起了石头，在一天夜里捅进了他的胸口。

他只是很悲伤的看着我。

我又回到了那座孤岛。

每天还是会有礼物被放在岛上，可我再也没有见过那条人鱼。

人设：  
女主  
白毛大姐姐，长期出海皮肤晒成了古铜色，天生力气挺大，所以很小就干上了渔民这一行，意外的不擅长杀生和有血的场面，所以鱼都是花钱请别人处理的，再加上喜欢喝酒不会做饭，钱花的总是很快，因此经常很莽的一个人开着一个小破船跑去深海捕鱼。

男主：  
成年人鱼，很凶猛，以为船是什么大猎物好奇跑过来看，结果对女主一见钟情。完全不明白女主在说些什么，也不太明白女主的行为，看见女主身边有其他雄性之后很勇猛，以为在女主面前证明了自己很强已经获得了交配权，吓晕了女主之后以为是自己的牙把女主吓到了再也不敢在女主面前张开嘴。有尝试着去了解人类喜欢什么需要什么，很期待着和女主的后代，不太明白女主的行为，只以为是在闹着玩。最后被捅了一刀也只是以为女主营养不够，但不太敢在女主面前露面了，找各种东西找的更努力了


End file.
